Next Plane Out
by Lady K
Summary: Yaoi Quatre x Trowa... Sapfest... B-Day gift for a friend, my first Yaoi fic!!!


****

Next Plane Out

By Lady K

Birthday Present for Morgan Light

To reviewers: This is my FIRST yaoi fic, be kind I never thought I could write something like this. Thank you Ash and other fine writers that inspired me to try, and to Morgan Light whose wish I'm trying to fulfill.

Disclaimers: The lyrics of this song belong to Diane Warren (Celine Dion sings this). Gundam Wing doesn't belong to me either… blah, blah, blah… no infringement intended… wrote this just for fun.

Note: 3x4/4x3 sap ficcie.

Quatre touched the cold glass of the French door overlooking the spacious gardens of one of his many mansions. Droplets of water ran down the glass on the outside, the rain battered the balcony and splattered the door. Quatre felt like the door cold and with tears threatening to spill from his eyes. _*Trowa can you feel me? Can you feel this loneliness too?*_ He felt the presence of someone entering the room and turned.

"Master Quatre, is something wrong?" Rashid his faithful friend was concerned, Quatre hadn't been sleeping much lately and the shadows under his eyes betrayed his worries.

Quatre smiled wryly and wondered what Rashid's reaction would be if he told him he was contemplating joining the circus. 

"I will be fine Rashid, thank you, you go get some sleep, I was about to turn in myself," Quatre lied skillfully.

Rashid saw the lie for what it was, kind hearted Quatre didn't want him to worry. "Very well, Master Quatre, may you sleep under the protection of Allah."

"May Allah protect you too, and the ones we love," Quatre answered softly thinking of the one he loved.

He turned back to stare out the door and wondered once again, _*How long can I take this?*_

__

// I listen to the sound of the rain

Fallin' down my window

Prayin' for a gentle wind

To bring my baby back again

Tryin' to be strong but I'm not getting any stronger

Loneliness is tearing apart this heart of mine

I lay awake 'coz I can't take another night lonely

It's been to long, I can't hold on no more //

Trowa looked at the sleeping form of Catherine and felt the immense guilt of leaving her. She had helped him through so much and now he would leave her. _*I have to live by my emotions.*_ That had been Heero's counsel and in this instance he felt sure that he was choosing the right course. He needed Quatre to keep on living. This loneliness would surely kill him.

Catherine stirred from her sleep, opened her eyes and looked at Trowa's impassive face. "Trowa? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Cathy…"

"You're leaving?"

"Yes"

"You aren't going with that boy, are you?"

"Cathy, I know you don't like them, but… they're my family too."

"You're not going with him because you feel like his brother!" Catherine regretted the outburst immediately. "I'm sorry Trowa… I want you to be happy but I also want to protect you. That boy almost killed you… are you sure about the two of you?"

"Yes, I can't go on like this, I feel like I will die from the loneliness."

Catherine stood up and hugged her brother, "Oh Trowa!"

__

// Leavin' on the next plane out

'Coz I gotta see my baby

It's been to long since I held him in my arms

And I just won't sleep at night

Till he's sleeping here beside me

Here beside me again

Gotta be with my baby //

Catherine helped Trowa pack his few belongings, living on the go never allowed the accumulation of personal belongings. She hoped and prayed that Trowa would be happy, she would miss him… but the sadness she continually saw in his eyes was eating at her heart too. _*Quatre you better take good care of my brother or I'm aiming my knives at you.*_ She silently bowed. 

Trowa felt great relief that Catherine had seemed to understand. He had tried to keep his relationship with Quatre as discreetly as possible to avoid conflict. But the distance was tearing them both apart. Talking on the phone and the infrequent trips they both made to be with each other, was not enough. Not nearly enough.

Trowa and Catherine hugged once more… "Catherine… thank you, please remember that if you need me I'll come running."

"Oh Trowa! You remember that I'll be here no matter what. I love you, go be happy!"

Catherine pushed Trowa towards the taxi that waited outside the circus tent.

__

// Talking on the phone but that don't

Make it any better

Nothing's gonna ease the pain

Until I'm in his arms again

Runnin' down the stairs there's a taxi

That's waiting for me //

Quatre placed his right hand over his heart, he was feeling a strange warmth. Could it be? The ringing of the phone, interrupted his thoughts. He rushed to answer it, not wanting to awaken anybody else.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Winner?"

"Yes"

"Quatre, this is Catherine…"

"Catherine? Is something wrong with Trowa?"

"No! No, I just wanted to tell you that Trowa took a shuttle and should be arriving there in about two hours."

"Trowa…," Quatre whispered and touched his heart feeling the warmth growing. "Thank you Catherine, thank you."

Quatre ran outside not caring that the rained quickly soaked him, he took the first car he found and rushed towards the shuttle bay.

__

// Loneliness I'm gonna leave you far behind

I'd walk for days through pouring rain

Anything to be with him

It's been too long, I can't be strong no more //

Trowa looked out the shuttle's window and saw the approaching colony. _*Quatre can you feel me? Can you feel that I'm coming to you? No more lonely nights, my love. No more tossing and turning… can you feel me, my love?*_

Quatre saw the approaching shuttle and the happiness he felt overwhelmed him. _*Yes, my love I can feel you, well be together soon. Soon my love.*_

__

// Leavin' on the next plane out

'Coz I gotta see my baby

It's been to long since I held him in my arms

And I just won't sleep at night

Till he's sleeping here beside me

Here beside me again //

Trowa saw the face of his beloved, waiting for him… they ran into each others arms not caring who saw.

Quatre's shining eyes, shone even brighter with unshed tears of happiness.

"Trowa, I'm so happy, I couldn't take this anymore," he smiled and added, "I was about to join the circus."

Trowa smiled at the thought of Quatre dressed in tights. "No, Quatre. Your place is here. You are needed to run this empire, your sisters are counting on you."

"But Trowa, Catherine needs you too. I don't think I can't take these separations any longer."

"I won't be leaving again, my love. Catherine is a strong woman and she understands. I'll be there for her if she needs me. But I need you too much." 

"Oh Trowa! Do you really mean it? You'll stay for keeps?"

"My heart's made up."

"You mean your mind's made up."

"No, Quatre, my heart's made up my mind."

__

// Gotta be with him

Gotta be by his side

Gonna be with him

My heart's made up my mind… //

The End.

Okay I know it's a lot of sap. ^_^ Hope you like!!

Luv,

Lady K


End file.
